No Rules
by LaxTuaxCantantexx
Summary: Can Edward and Bella hold out until the wedding? With Alice helping them both...who knows? ExB R&R NOT BEING CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey People, This is my second Fan Fiction for Twilight

Hey People, This is my second Fan Fiction for Twilight. BxE! How long could Edward and Bella go without touching each other? Not long Possible a 3 chappy story...hmm idk yet.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T**own Twilight or the characters! But I wish!

**BPOV**

Two more weeks, just two more weeks. I can wait that long. Right? I groaned and Edward looked up at me. Quickly I turned my head and closed my eyes. _Stupid sexy vampire and his rules._ If only he loosen his rules for a few minutes...

"Bella, are you okay love?" Edward whispered anxiously. Sighing to myself, I nodded my head. He knew I was lying and sat up. "Bella, won't you tell me?" He breathed into my face. My head swarmed and I lost my coherency.

"It's nothing Edward. I was just thinking about something." I didn't notice until he moved back that I was rubbing his chest. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed him.

He pulled away and glared at me. _Ugh, stupid rules._ Edward shook his head and took a deep breathe, which he doesn't need. "Bella, we can't. The wedding is in two weeks. You wanted to wait. Remember?" He sighed

I did remember. The day we were in the meadow. I told him I wanted to wait until the wedding. _Stupid Bella. _Why did I say that? My thoughts were unfocused so when he suddenly kissed me, I gasped and pulled away.

"Edward, either you want to or you don't. Choose a side and stick with it." I smirked, but before he could speak I thought of something. "Let's bet on something. Who ever can go with out touching or any other contact, then that person is entitled to any splurge moment." I told him, but when I finished he was stunned.

"Ummm, Bella how are we going to do that? We can barley keep our hands off each other now. But since you asked, I'll do it." He sat up and got off the bed. I looked at him and reached towards him but he laughed.

"The bet Bella." Then he walked out the door.

Once again I ended up being in a situation which I caused. Just my luck, right?

"Bella, can I come in?" Said a perky voice.

"Sure Alice, the door's open." My voice was half muffled because my face was buried in the pillow. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"You're going to win the bet Bella. I saw it when you got here this morning." She laughed.

I wasn't paying attention, so when she spoke it made no sense. I was still thinking how I wasn't to touch Edward. I groaned, but her words repeated themselves in my head.

"Does he know that? Because if he does why is he still doing the bet?" I was confused and still stunned at Edward agreeing.

"Bella, you are so slow sometimes. He knows that it's a possibility of you winning." She got up and walked towards the door. "Oh and Bella, tonight wear what's in the top drawer. You might win earlier then need be." She winked, causing me to blush, and then disappeared.

"Crap!" I yelled for no reason at all. Then I realized someone was watching me. Looking up I saw...

Who does she see?? Lol... Review and you'll see

Click the little blue button...Come on you know you want to!!

4 reviews is all I want...and you'll get a kiss from...Edward and Carlisle.

Edward: Not from me. Last time one fan girl tried to rape me.

Carlisle: I'm not in this story...hehe.

Me: Oh you are now Mr.

So review ppl. Oh and if ur reading my other story 'Til Twilight Comes' I will update them next...Lol

Ps: Sorry for not updating 'T. T. C' I'm banned from the pc...so consider this as 'love' for you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl

Hey ppl! I decide to post the next half. To all that reviewed thx so much. I'm glad you're enjoying my ff! Hehe so here's the next half. Once again thx for reviewing!!

Thx to:

Book-Luver-Girl

lostchildslight

Vampires-Rock4eva

suck-this-human

twilightaddict26

Disclaimer: I wish I did...but Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. But I'm working on it.

BPOV

I was staring at Jasper until he started laughing. _Okay crazy vampire number two._ When he stop laughing he breath in air, which he didn't need.

"Bella, you are so lusting for Edward." He stated the obvious.

"You think Jasper. Ugh he's just so...so I don't even known." I look at the ceiling and sighed again.

Why did I make that bet? It's his entire fault. If he wasn't so damn hot and oh so sexy. Omg and his kisses...

"Bella, you might want to calm it down a bit." He snapped me out of my bubble. I glared at him and got up. Wait a minute, why is he here?

"Jasper, why are you in here?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, Ms. Swan" I cringed at my last name. "Alice saw you giving up the bet when she walked out so, I'm here to keep you in the house until Edward leaves to hunt." He smirked at me.

Once again I cursed myself for being so dumb. _Crap! _Walking towards the door, I notice the drawer open. Hmmm, now what did Alice say about a drawer??

_Wear what's in the top drawer tonight. _

I'll look later; right now I need to find my god-like boyfriend.

"Edward!!" I yelled making it sound panicky so he would hurry.

No response...I waited. Then I heard a chuckle from Jasper and Alice. I turned and glared at them.

"He's not here Bella." Alice laughed. She watched me pout and walk, well trip a down the stairs. Jasper was trying not to laugh, but when I look up at him he snapped.

"Bella that was a nice fall, I give it a ten." He laughed.

I got up and walked to the couch and closed my eyes.

**Why oh why did I make that bet?**

_So you could prove a point._

**Shut up, your not suppose to go along with it.**

_Well I'm you, well the more logical side anyway._

**The more logical side?! You let me make the bet**

My head was filled with Edward's sweet smell. _He's back, yay!_ Before I could get off the couch Alice sat on top of me. She shook her head at me and I sighed. Edward came in the door and looked at me sitting on the couch being squashed.

"Alice get off of my fiancée. _Now." _I heard the sexy vampire say from the door.

My heart thumped. Bumped and jumped against my ribcage. Frowning I called him towards me. He walked over but before he could kiss me Alice smacked him, hard.

"The bet you guys." She stated more to me and less to t him.

" I doubt either of you win this _bet_"


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for reviewing

Thx for reviewing!! I'm glad you guys like my story so much. I want to thank you guys who reviewed and to let you know that if u added me as Fave Author, and Story alert to pm me so I give a special thx on my page.

Oh and Yes Carlisle will be in this story, you'll find out in the next chapter or so. Lolz.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its Characters. But I wish...lolz (don't we all.)

**BPOV**

When _she _spoke, I looked away embarrassed. Then when I realized what she said I got pissed. Jasper sensed it and 'told' Edward. He looked at me then glared at Rosalie.

"Shut up Rose." Edward growled.

_Damn him and his sexiness. _This didn't help my self control, because my hands reached out towards him. Alice quickly grabbed my hands and shook her head. I groaned then remembered what Rosalie said.

"What do you care for? You didn't make the bet. I did, so why are you even inputting?"

"I only was stating a fact." She rolled her eyes at me.

I never spoken my mind to her so she stood with her mouth open and Alice looked happy. _Ugh. Stress and lust don't mix. _No one else spoke after that and the silence was stretching longer on until the buzzing noise in my ears started to hurt.

Jasper notices my discomfort and breathed, loudly. Everyone turned towards him and stare. I hurried and stood up but I trip over my shoe and went flying towards the stairs. A pair arms caught me but not Edward's but Esme.

"Bella, my daughter, you must be more careful." She smiled down at me. I nodded and stood up straight. Edward sat on the couch, not moving, just looking at me then at my legs. I thought I was bleeding but Alice and Jasper laughed at my face.

"Edward?" I called to him.

His head snapped up at me and his eyes clouded over. My legs started to tremble and my stomach twisted in knots. His golden eyes turned green then he blinked.

Someone laughed and Edward turned around. I saw Alice looking at the wall. Jasper was laughing then glanced at me.

"Lusty lust!"

­­So did you like the chappy?? Lolz Next chapter will be up in a few mins. Lolz I'm typing as I speak!!

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh and I just notice that I didn't let anyone guess who it was talking to Bella and Edward. Sorry you guys

Disclaimer: No I do not own twilight. I merely own my self and its items within lolz.

BPOV

"_Someone_ is lusting pretty badly!" Alice shouted over the laughter.

I quickly ran up the stairs into Edwards's room which in my case was even worse. I could smell his scent everywhere. My head was filling with him and only him. I walked over to the bed and laid there.

"Edward..." I whispered then fell into a deep abyss of images.

EPOV

'_Edward, Stop Bella before she hit the stairs!'_

I looked up to see Bella standing by the stairs; I searched her features for any damage. The something changed. My eyes stayed glued to her legs and her heart beat went faster.

'_Is Eddy lusting after Bella today?'_

I notice Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and whisper to him. That's when it hit me. Jasper. He's manipulating our feelings. But I couldn't do anything because I was aching to touch Bella.

"Lusty lust." Jasper yelled out.

Bella ran up the stairs and I heard my door slam. I took a deep breathe then slapped Jasper in the back of his head.

"What is your problem Jasper?!" I growled.

He could barely speak, so I kicked him off the couch. Then I heard Bella whisper my name. My dead cold heart twisted into knots and I sat down. _Stupid bet, I want my Bella._

Alice sat on the couch and laughed. Ugh, why did I agree to the bet? Oh because she's the love and life. My head throb and I stood and walked towards the door.

"Edward, maybe you should wait an hour or so to come back. Bella's pretty mad at you right now." Jasper called before I walked outside.

I hope you like this chapter!! So as Promised Carlise will be in the next chapter. Lolz

Review plz?

4 reviews and i'll update!!


	5. Sorry Ppl!

I will update the story tomorrow!! Sorry people!! I have to help my mom set up for a party. But just hang it there. And while I'm away for a day here's a question for you.

1) Where did Edward go?

2) What did Bella say when she saw Edward come home?

3) If Carlisle makes a appearance should he help Edward or Bella?

So the first two ppl who answer these questions will get the next two chapters dedicated to them.

Luv and Hugs


	6. Slight Note :

SO THX FOR REVIEWING AND THE NEXT CHP WILL BE UP TODAY OR TONIGHT!!

AND MORE QUESTIONS TO GUESS WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHP TOO.

SO BE READY...LOL

WHO WILL WIN THE BET?? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter!! Lolz thanks to you for reviewed. Carlisle will be in this chapter. If you guys have any ideas let me know. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse... Stephenie Meyer owns all. But I'm trying. Lolz

Dedication: This chapter is to those who reviewed on the author's note. Lolz Either you got them all right or one of them. I said I was only going to give 3 ppl but I decided to place more up. THX!

x-rosepetals-x

naturallyclutzy93

isabellsah cullen

Twilighter106

Twilightangel98

Isadora345

­­

**BPOV**

I woke up to an empty room and sat up on the bed. Then the memories from last night came to me. Stupid vampires and their controlling emotions powers. Trying to get off the bed without falling, I walked to the door. Only to be turned around and headed towards Edward's bathroom by an over excited Alice.

"Bella, you have to get dressed. Now before Edward gets back." She shoved me in the shower-somehow she managed to get my clothes off of me- and turned on the cold water.

"ALICE! The water is cold, no freezing." I reached to turn on the hot water but she grabbed the towel and placed it in my hand.

She stood with her arms crossed and waited. I was getting frustrated and I missed Edward. _Stupid bet._ Then Alice gasped and ran out the door. I heard the door open then close.

"Bella? Love, where are you?" Edward's voice called from his room.

"Stupid seducing vampire fiancée!" I screamed at him.

He walked in the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Whatever made me turn around wasn't thinking. Edward's eyes widen and his breathing stopped.

"Edward, are you okay?" I reach for my towel but he growled at me.

"No, don't move." He sounded strained. But I sat up and stared at him. His eyes ran over my body then he shook his head.

"Bella, why do you tempt me so?" He closed his eyes in what I thought was rejection. My anger flared and I threw a bar a soap at him.

"Me? Tempting you? Are you serious?" I screamed at him again.

"Yes I am serious. Why are you tempting me?" He still had his eyes closed but the soap was in hand.

My face was red and I hear the sound of Alice's laughter come in the room. _Why me?_ I was getting pissed off by his silence until I noticed I had stood up. Then Edward suddenly tossed the towel to me.

"Do I need to tell you how you are tempting me Bella?" He stood a foot away from me.

I shook my head no and he smiled. Then walked out the door. I walked to the dresser and looked though the drawer that Alice pointed out. Finding it I pulled out a blue and black lingerie set. I smiled and yelled thank to Alice.

(AN: I was going to stop here but said no way. So on with the story)

**BPOV**

I dried my hair and placed the 'outfit' on the bed. Smiling I called Alice, but knowing her she was probably by the door. Alice and skipped in followed by Jasper.

"So Bella, about this plan of yours, how are you going to follow though with it?" She sat on the floor by my feet. I thought about that for a moment and pouted.

"I just want him to see how much I love him. Do you know how madding it is to kiss someone only to be pushed away?" I sighed and glared at my hands.

Jasper took this silence to speak. This in my world, made no sense.

"Have you ever asked Edward why he stops himself from giving in?" He focused on my face. Then I felt a wave of calmness hit me.

"Not really, but that's not the point. I can't wait until the wedding. He knows that, and this bet was a dumb choice to place." I stared at the wall.

Alice stood up and grabbed the outfit. She smiled and held it up. I looked at her than shrugged. Jasper grabbed my hand and placed me by Alice.

"Bella, you have to do this tonight, but first Carlisle wants to speak with you." Alice pushed me to the door and pointed to Carlisle's room.

Laughing I skipped, well tried, to his door. I waited two minutes when he opened his door.

"Hello Bella. I was just getting ready to talk to you." He smiled and gestured in the office.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I was getting worried. Carlisle chuckled.

"No you're not in trouble. Alice informed me that you and Edward made a bet yesterday. I wanted to know if I could give you advice." He sat behind his desk.

Hmmm, advice from Carlisle. I could use it. I glanced at the clock. Only four more hours until Edward gets back with Esme.

"I would like to accept your offer." I said putting on a blank face.

"Okay, first thing first. The bet was made to show what exactly?" He pulled out a note pad.

"That I have control on _my _hormones." I spoke at the desk.

"Hmm I see, have you spoken to Edward about the honeymoon?"

That pulled me up short. We haven't spoken about it since we told Charlie and Renee.

"Err...no. We haven't had a conversation on that topic in a few days." I murmured.

"Well maybe you and Edward should talk first. And than follow out wih your plan for later. My son is the way he is because he doesn't want to hurt you. So talk first, win bet later." He spoke with a commanding voice but I was too stubborn to notice.

"I don't want to talk to him first; I don't think I could wait for the honeymoon. He knows that, and so do you." My stubbornness got the best of me.

"Bella, you might not want to wait but Edward does. He wants this to be special and not some quick lust filled moment. You have to understand what Edward is holding back Bella. He has control but only so little when you're seducing him." Carlisle stood and opened the door.

I walked towards him and frowned. He shook his head and smiled. Not only did Carlisle give me a talk but advice on my sex life.

"Bella, you have two hours to get ready. He decided to come home early." Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room.

Edward's going to get his talk session alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Thx for reviewing! I had a little problem with this chapter. But it was going to be too long so it's in two parts. And as a bonus one is in Edward's POV. So plz don't kill me. The next chapter is still in prewrite stage. I'm making major changes to it. :)

Disclaimer: I do _not _own _Twilight. _But I'm working on it.

With out farther a due _No Rules._

* * *

BPOV

For all the reasons to be scared, I choose now. I was currently pacing in a circle. Candles were flicking, roses were covering the bed. I think I went overboard, but Alice wouldn't let me change it.

"Bella, please calm down. He's going to cave and you'll win the bet." Alice reminded me moments before. I tried to breathe evenly but I was nervous.

"Alice, what if he rejects me again? Then what am I to do?" My voice broke three times. She rolled her eyes and tapped her head.

She smiled and tilted her head towards my outfit. I nodded and slipped it on. The blue and black made my skin stand out more. Edward is going to be stunned. Alice gasped and pointed outside. At the same moment I heard the purr of the Volvo pull up.

"He won't reject you Bella. Just stay calm and focus." She smiled and left out the room.

Smiling I laid on the bed and waited. The door opened and closed. Edward's scent washed over me and I breathed it in.

"Bella." He mouthed. I giggled and winked.

He stared, the candles making his skin sparkle. I crawled towards him and purred. His eyes widen and he reached towards me.

"Edward, I want you. Now." I spoke in what I hope wasn't a desperate tone.

His eyes closed and he stepped back. I called him forward, making it sound pleading. I wanted him to let down his boundaries. I needed him too.

"Bella, why are you tempting me? Remember you wanted to wait." He said though gritted teeth.

"I want you now, I need you. Edward, open your eyes." I waited until he did what I said.

He eyes trailed up and down my body. But stayed at my chest, which was pushed up by the by I was wearing. I smiles and beckoned he towards me again.

He kissed me and I smirked. He noticed it and pulled away. I shook my head and kissed him back harder. He growled and let his hands roam over my body. I ran my hands over his shirt, trying to open it. _Stupid buttons._ He pulled back and unbuttoned it himself. I trailed my fingers over his chest.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" He sounded strained.

I nodded and kissed his chest. He groaned and pressed me against the bed. My hands made a path down to his pants, I paused there. He kissed me and pulled the straps down my arms. He lips moved down to my neck than shoulder. He pulled it down until it was at my waist. I blushed and tried to cover myself. He growled and grabbed my hands, pulling them over my head.

"Love, don't be embarrassed. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. My sweet Bella." He whispered in my ear.

My hands began tugging on his pants. He chuckled and helped me unzip them. I pushed his pants down his legs and looked at him. I felt something hard and very cold touch my leg. Insistently, I ran my hand over it. Edward made a noise, a purr? So I did it again. _No more boundaries._

I gasped when I felt his tongue touch my erect nipple. He smiled against my chest, than he sucked. My back arched of the bedspread. He growled, the sensations spreading throughout my body. I moaned his name and he moved to my other breast. He bit softly and I withered under him.

"Ed...Edddwaard. I...i...i want to touch you." I moaned incoherently.

He kissed my chest one more time than looked at me. My breathing wasn't even but I didn't care. I reached down and rubbed my hand over the waist band on his boxers. He breathing stops and I glance at his face. Instead of watching my hand I watch his face. I ran my hand over his erection. My eyes popped open. _He's so big_. I heard his teeth snapped together with an audible sound.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whispered,

"Just...wait a moment. I'm okay." He spoke quickly.

A minute barely went by when he pulled me back to him. I moan from the skin on skin contact. He smiled and flipped us over. His gaze went over my body once more.

"Bella, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He kissed my eyelids. I nodded and stayed focused on his face.

He settled himself between my legs and I felt his erection rub against my opening. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed against him; he hissed and kissed my neck. That's when I felt the pain. Sharp pain spread throughout my pelvis. I gasp loudly and he stilled. The burning feeling was numbing away, so I pushed my hips up on him.

He moaned and pulled out. I ran my fingers over his back, and then he thrust in me again. I gasped his name and he went faster. It wasn't enough, I wanted more.

"Edward...ple-please...i won't break." I was gasping and moaning.

His thrusts became faster and harder. My stomach tightens, but I held it. I met his thrusts, one after another. He kissed down my neck then bit softly, I moaned louder.

"Bella, cum for me love." He whispered against my neck.

I shuttered under him and yelled his name. He growled and pushed in me one more time. My orgasm ranked though my body. I felt his body jerk when he came. It was icy, cold but warm.

He pulled out and lay next to me. I sighed and told him that he was mine. He chuckled and hummed my lullaby. I spelt, dreaming about what happened.

I woke up in the morning alone. I groaned when I tried to move over. Sharp pain hit me, and then I remember the night before. I smiled and sat up but instantly fell back down. My muscles were shaking and wouldn't support my weight.

* * *

So there's the first part of Bella's POV. The next chapter is her point of view too, but the two after that will be in Edward's! 4 reviews is the most i ask for. If you like it tell me and if you hate it tell me. :)

Luv LaxTuaXCantante


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter. Bella's POV continues until the end for this one. So Edward's chapter will be answering where he went and stuff like that.

For those who wanted to know who won the bet, the winner is: BELLA SWAN.

If you read the chapter over, Edward touched her first. So just to clear that up.

Disclaimer: I DO not own Twilight. Or Edward, but I can dream.

**BPOV**

I lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. When I felt hands move over my leg. I smiled and looked over at the Greek god next to me. He smiled and kissed me passionately on my lips. When he moved to my neck I was gasping for air. But I wasn't complaining about his actions.

Then a loud knock made me jump, Edward growled.

"Maybe you two should wait until later to do that. Edward you need to go hunt and Alice is ready to drag you out herself." Emmett's loud voice boomed though the door.

I blushed and tried to pull away from Edward. _Stay right there!_ My less logical side wanted me to stay but I argued against it. His arms tighten around me and I heard he growled playfully.

"Where do you think you're going?" He cooed in my ear.

"I...uh...Alice and you...umm." I was far away from being coherent. I couldn't breath and my heart was beating in an inhuman pattern. He laughed and trailed kisses across my neck. I bit my lip to stifle my moan.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Get your ass out here right now!" Alice yelled from somewhere outside the door.

He sighed and sat up, but didn't move towards the door. A minute passed when Alice opened the door with a pissed off expression on her face. I smiled then winked at her. She smiled briefly then turned and glared at Edward. He laughed and shook his head.

"See you later, love." He kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

Alice sat next o me and smiled. I grinned back then giggled.

"Okay Bella, tell me everything!" She exclaimed while she bounced up on the bed.

I groaned and shook my head.

She pouted. "But Bell-Ah, I want to know. Yeah I seen some stuff but after he walked in, everything went blank."

I sighed and told her from the start. She would sigh or shake her head at some of the things I said. We discussed everything from the beginning to the very end. I was hungry but Alice was deep in thought, so I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called me but I was already at the stairs.

I turned towards her and slipped off the top step. I grabbed on the stair rail and screamed. Alice helped me back on my feet. My heart was beating too fast and my face was flushed. She laughed and helped me down the stairs. I glared at her when I sat down at the table.

"What? I tried to warn you. I'm sorry Bella." She pouted and I gave in.

I ate my cereal and wished the time moved faster. Then I notice Alice wasn't in the room. _Why did she leave?_ I looked around and sighed.

"Alice?" I called her name, but no response.

"Nope, but you're close." The voice came from the stairs.

I looked but I couldn't see anything, or anybody. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. Someone was in the house. How could this get worst?

"Hello Bella."

Hmm who's in the house?? Lolz Sorry but cliffys are fun.

The first two ppl who review with who it is will have the next chapter dedication to them.

So review plz.


End file.
